


未命名之神another alternative

by Starrystar



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	未命名之神another alternative

“哈……哈……”  
在这样一块大陆上，朝阳的升起预示着新一轮的苦难，时间悠悠地过去，把一生的痛苦拖得很长很长，仿佛夕阳下咕噜咕噜旋转的，板车的轮子。  
“前面有个村庄！”  
在南方第一座城市的更南边，贫瘠的小村落稀疏地分布在平原上，在一个最小的村庄里，一户人家的两个年轻人正戴着面罩，在把一个大大的袋子拖到村子外面去。  
炎热，干燥是这块地区的代名词，漫天的沙土飞扬着，使人看不清百米之外的地方。  
“虚妄海包裹着这个大陆，满目疮痍的土地托举着在其上生活的众生，然而不知为何，人们从未有过安宁的日子。”  
在村口一个干涸的水井边，老者的语调坚实有力，却又不显得大声，布满皱纹的脸上洋溢着慈祥的笑容，与之相对的是他瘦骨如柴的身躯和褴褛的衣衫。  
“因为不知何处而来的自私与贪婪，人们持续着战争、痛苦以及令人难以忍受的冷漠，但是……”老者的神态黯了黯，“这些是活在这片大陆上所必须的事情。”  
在老者的周围，是七八双不同年龄孩子的眼睛，充满了对未知的好奇。  
老者对着那对拖着袋子的年轻人举起手打了个招呼，一个年轻人见状只是点了点头，另一个年轻人的头抬了起来，眼睛通红，满脸是泪。  
“救救我们！”隔着很远，有些耳朵灵敏的孩子就听见了声音，好奇的孩子瞪着圆圆的大眼睛看向从远处跑来的狼狈的夫妻二人。  
老者没有理会，继续对着一帮孩子说道：“好好看着，这是你们所要面对的，新世界的第一课……”  
看起来是旅行中的一对夫妇，本来穿着的衣服还用着一般的布料，不算特别保暖但是很结实，此时这些布料已经变得破破烂烂，女人披着的一个大大的布块，似乎是马车的篷。  
男人已经跑到了那两个年轻人的身边，抓住了其中一个年轻人的胳膊：“哈……救，救命……啊……求求你……”  
那个年轻人似乎很不耐烦，下意识挣脱着男人的手，但是当旁边的女人喘着气抬起苍白的脸苦苦哀求时，年轻人又有了迟疑。  
“拜……拜托了……至少……！”  
而就在这时，一根粗壮的手臂抓住了女人的头发，女人尖叫着被迫扬起了头，露出雪白的脖颈。  
“原来在这里！你们可真能跑。”  
一个强盗已经追了上来，多年露宿野外的生活使他满面灰尘，狞笑起来的沟壑填满了污垢，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着女人哭丧着的脸，一把大马刀却对准男人砍了下去……  
孩子们有些被吓得开始直接哭泣，有些掩上了眼睛，风沙乱舞，女人的求救声和男人的尖叫声交织在了一起。  
与此同时，这一边的老人弯下腰，张开手护住孩子们，并低声告诉他们：“比你们强大的对手绝对不要去碰，如果害怕的话逃走就好了。”  
下一个瞬间，刀刃砍空了。  
其中一个拖着大麻袋的年轻人舍身撞向了强盗，风吹开了她的兜帽，属于女子的精致容颜露了出来，而旁边的年轻人失声惊叫：“索菲亚！！！回来！”  
强盗被突然的撞击所惊到，失手放开了女人的头发，女人腿一软，扑到了麻袋的上面。  
“哥哥！”满眼通红的索菲亚声音有些颤抖，少女看了一眼自己那仍然犹豫不决的哥哥，好像想要寻求庇护，但还是很快把手伸向了倒在麻袋上的女人，“快！快起来跑！”  
男人刚才几乎要被吓死，这下死里逃生才七魄归位，不过也马上反应了过来，大叫一声，一把死死抱住了强盗。  
“记住，不要对生活中的希望有着太高的期望，”在距离他们十数步的枯井上，老人神色平静地说道，“生与死，不过就一瞬间的事，只有伟大的世界法则主导着的灵魂的轮回才是真理。”  
还抓着麻袋一边的青年男人眼神里写满了惊恐，他看着勇敢开创未来的少女将女人的双手搀扶起来，却不知道该怎么去保护自己的妹妹；一边的强盗再次举起了马刀，这次脸上的表情充满了不耐烦，而跪在地上的男人咬着牙抱住了强盗的腰部。  
一切都发生在电光石火之间。  
女人会成功逃脱吗？这次男人只能牺牲了吗？强盗下一步会怎么做？会转过头来对他们发火吗？会冲过来伤害自己吗？  
孩子的内心充满疑问和不安——自然还有恐惧，还好老人宽大的手掌安抚了他们的情绪。  
“不用担心，你们看着就好……但是记住……这里是受绝望支配的世界。”  
没有希望吗？是有的，但是，容易破灭——因为强盗的同伙来了。  
马蹄声渐近。  
老人似乎早就知道了这样的结果，在同伙的剑与火枪开始工作之前就张开了双臂，将七八个小脑袋拥入怀中。  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
“挺会逃啊？”  
“索菲亚！”  
“你给我过来！”  
一阵枪声和刀刃砍入皮肉中的声音之后，几个胆大的孩子颤抖着冒出了头。  
除了几个站着的强盗和骑着高头大马的强盗之外，唯一目测有还有意识的只有跪在妹妹尸体面前的青年。  
女人躺在地上，生死不明；男人躯干中了几火枪，奄奄一息；名为索菲亚的少女被马刀贯穿了胸膛，已经死亡。  
青年已经下意识拉开了面罩，神情呆滞，瞳孔几乎缩成了一个点，眼泪止不住地流了下来。  
“呿……”骑在马上的强盗用尖刀挑起男人的衣服，“这个拿去卖了，还有女人身上的马车篷……”  
青年抬起头望向声源，一张脸仿佛被轧过一般扁平化，除了不断涌出的眼泪昭示着他的存活之外，他的肢体动作仿佛凝固了。  
一个眼尖而精瘦的强盗看到了那个巨大的麻袋，露出贪婪的神色问着青年人：“这是什么？”  
不想青年人毫无机质地诡异一笑：“是……金银财宝……”  
强盗自然也不是傻子，被青年的反应激起了一点鸡皮疙瘩，但他随即冷笑了一声：“呵……你去打开这个麻袋把里面的东西拿出来怎么样？”  
青年人带着那一副癫狂而又悲伤的面部表情，真的照做了。  
“如果我是他们，我就不会打开这个袋子，”老者低声对孩子们说道，“你们看那个青年的神情和眼睛……”  
他绝望了。  
“啊——如果我是你们，我会尽快阻止他打开袋子的。”  
一辆马拉的板车悠悠地驶到了众人面前，此时，太阳正在一点一点地被地面蚕食殆尽。  
“我劝你不要掺和这件事。”一个骑着马，貌不惊人的强盗扛着火枪，策着马走到了板车车夫的面前居高临下地打量这个人。  
他身形矮小，声音也不浑厚低沉，带着一点高扬的尾音，由于全身都被那由各种布料拼接而几乎看不出原来颜色的宽大袍子所覆盖，看不到面容，所以只能判断可能是一个少年人。  
“我们也不想多费心砍不必要的人，浪费不必要的子弹，所以你要么把话说清楚，要么直接离开。”先前那个高大凶狠的强盗竟然没有发难，只是紧紧地盯住这个不速之客。  
“那，看看这个怎么样？”处于兜帽阴影下的少年人再起扬起清脆的声音，拉起袍子上的一处标志。  
那个精瘦的强盗眯起眼睛仔细看向那个标志，片刻后大惊失色，三步并两步地退后了数米远，嘴上的话语也几乎慌不择路，一把尖刀颤抖着指向青年人：“袋子……袋子里是……”  
青年人此刻才仿佛活过来一般，一张面如死灰的脸上展露出的是后知后觉的悲伤。  
“是我的父亲……”  
几个强盗都远离了青年人，而他这才坐在地上嚎啕大哭起来。  
而不远处的老者再度对着孩子们说明了起来：“看到那个标志了吗？红色的十字少去左边的一横，原本是七神之一的那位医药之神的代表，但是与此同时，也代表着这位古代人对抗了一生的无解疾病——绝望热。  
绝望热没有解药，无法根治，依靠空气传播，发病后有着如同高烧一般症状，但是同时又有着精神反转的神经类疾病，怪异之至，连魔法师也无法说清原理，更无从下手配置解药。  
因此，久而久之，染上绝望热就等同于死亡这一个观念流传开来，民间便有一批人自发组成了一个集体——“清理者”。他们用布料的紧密袍子遮蔽自己，避免自己与外部空气的接触，同时在袍子上画上医药之神的标志，拖着板车，将所遇到的患者带走，集中到一个地方处理掉，以免尸体胡乱丢弃产生更大程度的疫情，直至自己的生命终结或者感染上绝望热。”  
有些年龄小的孩子眨巴着大眼睛，似乎还不懂死亡是什么，会有什么意义，老者浑浊的目光直直地透过角膜看到那些孩子纯洁的灵魂，明白他们是一知半解，不由得无奈地叹了一口气。  
“唉……没关系，你们不用懂绝望热，只要知道不要得病就行了，是这个世道不好，不是你们的错。”  
就在这时，少年终于跳下了板车，看也不看强盗们一眼，径直对着青年人走去，沿途看了看躺在地上的男人和女人以及……青年的妹妹。  
“对不起，我来晚了。”  
青年人哭的更加撕心裂肺，听得一些孩子都感觉得到一种胸闷的痛苦，无端流起泪来。  
“痛苦吗？痛苦就对了，感觉得到难受说明还活着，好好地活着……只要是好好的，就比绝望地活着强。”老者望着青年人，不知道是在对孩子们讲话还是在喃喃自语。  
原本活着的妹妹的死亡让青年人感觉到了绝望，可原本死去的父亲却又让青年人从绝望中脱离，可见世事无常，在一个人最绝望的时候，到底是什么拉了他一把呢？  
“和你约定的时候，你的父亲还没有去世吧？本想让你和你妹妹送你父亲最后一程我再来的，没想到会发生这样的事……”少年伸出带着手套的手，弯下腰低低地对着青年说道。  
原来是回忆。  
清理者那一句“我来晚了”让他想起了与父亲和妹妹最后度过的那一段时光。  
他今天同时失去了父亲和妹妹，面对未来的痛苦，就算是靠着那一点微薄的温馨回忆……  
“即便如此，你也要活下去。”  
坐在枯井上的老者看着青年人被不明的少年拉了起来，对身后一颗颗好奇的小脑袋说道：“这句话对你们也适用……活下去吧，孩子们，无论是痛苦还是悲伤，卑劣还是狡诈，只要……”  
“只要还有一口气在，就不要放弃活下去，你要连着他人的份，与这个世界斗争到底。”  
熟悉的语调，熟悉的说辞，多么熟悉，不由得让老者再次愣在了原地，凝望着那个小小的身影。  
看着他脱下兜帽，看着他扬起头直视那个骑在马上的强盗，看着他露出一抹狡黠的微笑说道：  
“初次见面，我叫做王马小吉。”  
夕阳下翘起的发尾似乎永远也压不平，一如他永不服输的个性，而金色阳光的斜照映得他紫色的眼眸熠熠生辉。  
“如你所见，这位袋子里的父亲呢，已经感染了绝望热而死，所以能不能请各位强盗高抬贵手放过他呢？来吧，给个答复，你是强盗的头儿吧？”  
骑在马上的强盗脸带惊讶，但随即又笑了起来：“哦？看来你还挺有眼力，一般人都会我们认为身强体壮的老三是头领。”  
远处的强盗群一阵哄笑。  
“不敢不敢，只是不能因为一个人的身形就判断他的实力而已。”  
“可以啊，”强盗头子策马后退几步，马蹄又踢到了那个男人的尸体，“你有匹马吧？把马留下。”  
王马小吉的笑容一滞：“你要把一个因绝望热而死的尸体丢在南方平原？”  
清理者一般是拥有通行特权的，因为谁也不想和绝望热扯上关系，当然强盗是不会管什么绝望热的。  
“没办法，毕竟我们是强盗啊，但是浪费物资就不好了不是吗？”  
有人开始收拾高级布料和男人身上的值钱物品，也有人扛上女人，一副要打道回府的派头，而剩下一部分人把火枪枪口对准了王马小吉。  
“不能因为你那么矮就小看你啊？说不定你能把马车拉到焚烧点呢？”大笑扭曲了脸部的肌肉，在日光的最后一丝照射下显得有些狰狞。  
“呢嘻嘻……果然是这样吗……呐，你是强盗头子是不是代表你是最强的呀？”  
王马小吉动了，那不是快到极致的动作，而是慢得连老人都能看得清的动作，当然，与此同时，几个火枪都发出了枪响。  
但是他躲过了。用一步步，慢慢的步调向前走着，却在子弹快要打到他时用极快而短的躲避方式躲掉了。  
“哎呀，几位的枪法还需要练练哦？”  
骑在马上的强盗头子面如菜色，盯着眼前缓缓走来的人，睚眦欲裂，持准了火枪对着王马小吉的脑袋按下了扳机。  
在他的努力下，这位目力有限的强盗首领终于稍微看清了王马小吉瞬间的躲避动作——不过也只是仅仅能看清而已，对此的进一步对策不可能存在，毕竟对于快到能躲避火枪的人，刀剑自然是无用的。  
“停止射击！不要浪费物资了！我们——”  
下面的话被惨叫声给噎住了。  
“大家看啊，我干掉了你们这里最强的人哦？我是不是就是最强的了？啊，你好啊，请问你有信仰吗？有的话可太惨了，你信仰的神明似乎拒绝保佑你呢！”  
他已经无法保持坐在马上，一条腿被凭空扭断的痛苦让他跌落到地上打滚。  
这是何等强悍的臂力……一时间强盗团伙跑了一半，只有几个不知死活的家伙高举尖刀冲了过来。  
挥下的刀刃连他宽大衣袍的边缘都蹭不到，无论从哪个地方进攻，他都能轻松而精确地躲开。  
“哈哈哈哈，这么有勇气的吗？还是说想为他报仇啊？”王马小吉一拳打在了一个强盗的腹部，剧烈的冲击让他瞬间昏死过去，与此同时还不忘用他脱手的刀挡下了同伴的攻击，这种情况下竟还有余裕对第三个刺空的人嘲讽了几句。  
“啊啊~竟然这么弱啊，实力差得我都要哭出来了，”几下闪避躲过砍来的刀刃之后，王马小吉收起了嬉笑，睁大眼睛扫过场上还有活动能力的强盗，轻飘飘地一句话下达了最后的判决，“真无聊啊。”  
一个强盗吓得手抖，下意识对着王马小吉开了一枪，正巧他还卡在三个强盗之间，一时间没有余裕去躲藏。  
“砰”——与枪声同时落幕的还有另一个强盗的惨叫。  
王马小吉右手掌心冒着烟，暗紫色的眼睛微眯，无端透露出了一丝来自地狱的恶意。  
天完全黑了。  
脑干、隔膜、肠胃，这些地方受到剧烈冲击都会使人昏厥，当然，想要让对方暂时失去行动力的话，卸掉一个半个的手脚也是可以的。  
明月将升未升之际，村口已经横七竖八地躺了一地：昏迷的，哀嚎的，求饶的。  
“我不能保证我会活下去。”  
青年人已经哭干了泪，漠然地望着一地的强盗，紧抿的嘴唇可能再也笑不出来。  
一天之内，他失去了父亲和妹妹，王马小吉不知道他的母亲是否尚存于世，然而就一周之前与这户人家接触的情况来看，似乎没有母亲出现的痕迹。  
“不过你真的好厉害啊，你真的只是一个清理者吗？”  
“呢嘻嘻，出门在外总要有一两件防身手段的嘛~”  
“也好……”青年人疲惫地望着昏暗的地平线，“不像我们这些草民，手无缚鸡之力，只能任人宰割……王马……小吉，帮我把我的父亲送去火化吧，谢谢你了。”  
“王马小吉！”  
就在王马小吉刚刚想弯下腰去捡那个人形麻袋的时候，有人用愤怒的声音呼喊了他的名字。  
“收起你无用的仁慈！杀了我！”  
是那个躺在地上的强盗头子，他的脚已经严重变形，自然不再能支撑他的体重了——或者说，以后再也不行了。  
“你把这样的我们丢在这里等同于让我们活活受死！你这是在逃避责任吧？还是来一刀给我们一个痛快的好！”  
王马小吉没有动。  
“哈……你到底在顾忌什么？强盗是没有家人的，也没有人会因为我们的死亡而同情我们！你这种留人一命的无聊做法可不是这个世界所承认的？”  
“你还要一个人在那里啰嗦到什么时候？”出现在强盗头子的视线内的是青年人毫无表情的脸，“既然你一心求死，那就由我来给你一个痛快吧。”  
在黑夜的南原停留是很危险的，入夜后温度会急速下降，风沙几乎也不会停，使劲地吹着。  
而王马小吉，就静静地看着那个青年人拿起一把尖刀，一个个把苟延残喘的强盗们给结果了。在没有月亮的夜里，谁也不想看见对方脸上的表情。  
很快，这片地方就再也没有了强盗的哀嚎，青年人探了探之前倒在地上的女人的鼻息，盯着女人背上的马蹄印，声色平静地叙述道：“她也没气了。”  
一片死寂——静得几乎要让人以为天地间除了他们两个人之外，再没有活物了。  
良久，王马小吉不可闻地叹了一口气，转头去继续收拾那个麻袋，心思沉重，但是转而碰到了一个温暖柔软的东西，王马小吉疑惑地将麻袋层层叠叠的布抬起来，待看到下面罩着的物体之后，不由得楞了一下。  
“怎么了？”青年人擦拭着身上的血迹，见王马小吉愣住了，不由得也上前观看，待看到那是一个什么东西的时候，不由得惊呼一声。  
一个面色红润的婴儿躺在那里，由于被布条死死地堵住了嘴，所以一点声音也发不出来。  
“这大概是躺在那边的女人趴在袋子上时留下的……你……觉得他感染了绝望热了吗？”青年人小心翼翼地拿出婴儿口中的布条，问道。  
“这个我也没办法下定论，”王马小吉抱起婴儿，无奈地笑了一下，“绝望热靠接触和空气传播，现在就祈祷你将你的父亲包裹足得够严实吧！”  
婴儿大概是难受了许久，此时的哭声都有气无力的，小小的手在空气中乱抓，扯到了王马小吉头发，可惜他实在是没有力气，对王马小吉来说连扯痛都算不上。  
但是他仍然活着，就如同在遍地骸骨的沼气地里开出的希望之花，摇摇欲坠，却有承载了一个母亲的所有。  
她当时所说的“至少……”应该指的就是“至少把这个婴儿保护好”吧？青年默默地愣在原地，这样想着。  
“那么这个婴儿……”  
“这个婴儿还是死了比较好。”青年人又回头看了一眼躺在地上的女人尸体，眼泪再次流了下来，淌得满脸都是，但他还是狠下心一咬牙，这么说道。  
“没关系，就交给我吧！”王马小吉换脸般地堆起了笑容，“呀——一个人拉着尸体也不是什么有趣的活儿，有个活物供我消遣，何乐而不为呢？”  
青年人似乎没想到他会这么说，微微讶异了一下，然后也长长地叹了一口气：“拜托你了。”  
王马小吉没再多言，搬好了尸体后，抱着婴儿坐到了板车上，驱车北上。  
“呢嘻嘻，你也要小心啊，南原有凶猛的野兽出没的消息已经传遍全国了呢！”  
此时月光才拨开云层照射下来，照在正在啃着干粮的婴儿脸上，照在尸体的麻袋上，照在无言目送板车离去的青年人身上。  
王马小吉驾着马，待到背后的青年人转身回村了之后，竟停下了。  
“老先生大晚上的不睡觉，跑到村口堵一个清理者是要做什么？”  
王马小吉还是用他一贯的笑脸和少年人特有的清脆嗓音，与刚才同强盗战斗的自己判若两人。  
“你不要怪那个年轻人……他已经明白了活下去的道理——只有越少的牵挂才能活的越长久……他自是很想接下这个婴儿的，可他更怕被婴儿拖累。”  
是那个老者，此时他已经将孩子们送回了家，在村口处站好。  
“哦~”王马小吉装出恍然大悟的样子，“谢谢老先生啊，但是老先生到底是什么人呢？为什么会在南方平原呢？”  
“我只是来教这里的孩子们一点知识罢了。”老者平静地回答道。  
“啊啊~原来是远道而来的教书先生啊——”王马小吉露出微笑，又夸张地点起了头，伸手弹去婴儿脸上啃着干粮留下的碎屑，随意地问道，“我是从南边一路过来的，之前经过这个村庄的时候并没有见到您这号人物，而您也不是从南方北上去的，那么请问您一路南下是要干什么呢？”  
南方有什么呢？要说地理状况，唯有越来越多的风沙和越来越少的农作物，连最南边与虚妄海接洽的地方都没有多少绿洲，要说城市或者村庄，那当然更少了，古时候这里的沙漠化还没有那么严重，也没有凶猛的野兽给原住民带来损失……所以现在的所有村庄都被迫北迁，只是时间先后的问题——这也是南方陆地与整块大陆连结之处的城市“红叶城”经济越来越繁荣的原因。  
“喂，老先生真的只是一个教书先生吗？”  
老者没有说话，神色莫测，如同一个高僧一般平静地望着王马小吉。  
而这就是症结所在了，像这位老者这样的人，看身份应该属于“大学者”这样的阶层，根本没必要南下，只要待在一座城池内就可以安享晚年，除非他真的是一个大圣人，又或者……  
“你对南方的‘云兽’很感兴趣吗？事到如今可别说什么是红叶城派你来支教之类的谎话哦？嗯？不说几句狡辩一下吗？我在想，你是为了什么目的才去找这种地狱的凶兽的呢？”  
毕竟红叶城只要固守资源就行了，在此等乱世之中，没有人会做如此有善心的举动。  
老者悠悠地开口了：“不了，我也在想，你那个袍子过于宽大了，简直不像清理者的袍子……不过，你之前对那个青年人说的云兽的事，似乎是一个月之内的事吧？怎么？你一个月之内就周游了整片大陆了？”  
“呢嘻嘻，因为我是瞎说的嘛~不过云兽这么凶恶，想必很快也会传遍大陆吧？”王马小吉慢慢地将婴儿放在一边，嬉笑的表情瞬间转变成了不露声色的平静，“你想要什么？”  
“好了，我也没有什么恶意，”老者摊开手表示自己没有携带任何武器，“我只是想替你照顾那个婴儿。”  
“那你可真是个好人啊！呜呜呜呜呜呜我感动得都落泪了……但是呢，回答当然是no啦！”王马小吉再次转换了表情，仿佛刚才的面无表情仿佛不是他一般。  
“唉……果然不行吗？我问你，你真的不知道我是谁吗？”  
“咦——你这个人很奇怪诶，你不是都说了自己是教书先生了吗？”  
“看来你是不会信任我了，”老者似乎放弃了，“带着一个婴儿北上可不是那么容易，你要小心。”  
“多谢关心啦！不过我的家长告诉我，如果陌生人对我有所保留的话，还是不要信任他比较好。”  
说着，王马小吉再次催动了马儿，慢悠悠地越过了老者。  
板车的轮子咕噜噜地响着，渐行渐远。  
“茱蒂丝……你看到了吗，王马小吉他没有变……而且……”说着，这个老者像一个许久没有得到糖果的孩子突然得到了糖果一般开心了起来，“也有王马小吉他不知道的东西。”

“不好啦！不好啦！”  
藏书塔底楼的大门被撞开，守卫不知所措，一个梳着冲天发型的男人猛地冲出来，将双手搭在守卫肩上，气喘吁吁地说着什么：“赤……书……飞走……”  
守卫反问：“你是说……在藏书塔里的赤松城主她出了什么事？”  
“终一……摸了球……龙……”  
守卫仔细地辨认着支离破碎的语句：“唔……最原大学士？那个……百田先生，不用这么焦急，我们藏书塔的安全性是红叶城最好的，我倒是不相信会有人……哎！”  
守卫虽然相信着藏书塔的安保级别，但是看到百田解斗惊恐的眼神还是心下一沉，不由得也焦急起来。  
“百田先生，你先喘好气，请不要着急。”  
此时百田解斗方才捋顺了气，将句子连了起来：  
“终一他摸到一个水晶球之后变成了龙带着赤松城主飞走了！”  
还好红叶城的警备系统做得很好，片刻后，代表着召集魔法师的蓝色烽火就燃了起来。  
而会议厅里，则聚集了焦急的百田解斗和同样焦急听着百田解斗解释的官员们，不过更加焦急的还是神职人员，他们无不大叫着：“戒严！戒严！”一边试图关掉向烽火添加燃料的阀门。  
“你们还真是不心急啊！”百田解斗实在受不了，“那个所谓的风评重要还是你们城主和终一的性命重要啊！”  
那个神职人员急得抓起百田解斗的衣领：“第三十六教区的风评怎么办！要是让祭司知道我们这里有化形者……”  
“胡说八道！”百田解斗也拎起那个神职人员的衣领，“你再说一遍终一是化形者试试？”  
“啪”会议厅的大门被打开了，两个面色复杂的神职人员风风火火地走了进来。  
“唔……我听说发生了不好的事情，就普通地赶过来看看了，现在是什么情况？”  
在场的所有人都低头行了礼，而拉着百田解斗衣领的神职人员几乎要跪下来：“白……白银祭司……”  
“喂，喂，我不管你们是什么宗教的……总之终一他肯定不是化形者，他不会丧心病狂到那种程度的。”  
“啊……嗯，总之……我的名字叫做白银纺，”一身洁白的少女戴着眼镜，整理了一下头上的高冠，“我是第三十六教区的负责人，啊……只是一个普通的祭司而已，还有，我们不是‘什么宗教’，我们是有着一千八百年历史的圣洁教啊。”  
“行行行，那么我们来详细讨论一下终一的问题：首先化形者需要将野兽或者恶魔或者龙的骸骨与自己的身体融合，终一他上哪儿去弄一根龙骨头啊！”  
可能是急中生智，百田解斗说了到现在为止唯一一句有逻辑的话。  
白银纺推了推眼镜，歪着头陷入了思考，而看到圣洁教祭司没有动，所有圣洁教教徒便都安静下来。  
在场的官员们还没讨论出个所以然来，察觉到了安静的氛围也自然地闭上了嘴。  
所以，一时间争吵都停下了，会议室陷入了一片难得的寂静。  
但是百田解斗可不想让这一份寂静持续下去：“喂！我知道巡逻卫队已经派遣出去了，但是现在还是想想怎么多召集一点魔法师吧？”  
有一个官员擦了擦因争论而产生的额角的汗：“百田先生啊，你忘了吗，在城主离开之前，我们正准备通过《宗教修改法案》……”  
“啊，是有这么一回事，我们上藏书塔也是为了查找古代文献……哦哦，还有那个信物……”  
百田解斗顿住了，他明白了过来。  
官员继续擦拭着额角越沁越多的汗，凑上前去细声说道：“我们必须让赤松城主在今天日落之前签署那份协议，在红叶城承认舞蹈之神的地位，不然就是失信于民，更何况对付这个白银纺……还必须要赤松城主出面啊……”

王马小吉感觉很是头疼。  
“喂，你现在到底是想吃饭了还是想喝水了还是想换尿布了呢？”  
婴儿当然不会回答他，只会哇哇地大哭。  
王马小吉从来没有照顾过孩子，说到底他自己都没有脱离孩子的阶段——只见他生气地瞪圆了眼睛，盯着婴儿说道：“你再哭下去我就把你扔下了！”  
婴儿被突如其来的表情吓了一跳，停止了哭声在那边与王马小吉大眼瞪小眼。  
然后又嘴巴一撅，眉头一皱，再次准备放声大哭。  
“呜哇哇哇哇哇哇——”  
但是王马小吉的声音出来得更快。  
很明显，婴儿又被这奇特的操作吓了一跳——兴许是因为没见过哭得比自己还大声的。  
“啊，果然哭完舒服多了，照顾你还真是麻烦，哎哟——”王马小吉用自己的长袍将婴儿遮住，“是因为风沙打在脸上很疼吧？再忍忍啦，我们还有半天脚程就到红叶城了。”  
婴儿一双大眼睛露在外面，终于安静下来，好奇地打量着这个风沙漫天的世界。  
越是接近红叶城，高山就越发居多，一座座地连成山脉，将北方的寒冷空气挡在外面，而红叶城则处于一个最好的谷地，背后就是环绕的山脉，有些许冷空气会透过这一层山脉沁入南原，而在这片谷地将南原的风沙沉降掉。  
一言蔽之，红叶城的地理位置是整个南原最好的，这也造就了红叶城——整片大陆最好的庇护所之名。  
富饶，和平，开放……越来越多美好的词汇使红叶城锦上添花，自从八百年建城以来一直向着更好的方向发展，难怪即使它是最南边的城市，也能成为大陆上的经济中心。  
王马小吉半闭着眼睛，思考着红叶城的点点滴滴，心想：赤松家族不会还管辖着红叶城吧？  
当今大陆上的五大城池均有着千年的历史，圣洁教首都的创立时间更是达到了1700年，周围庸附了无数大小城市，然而……  
“圣城都是一帮喜欢明争暗斗的乌合之众啊，哪里比得上红叶城的和平呢？”王马小吉看着风沙中逐渐显现的高山峻岭，喃喃自语道。  
山多了，说明红叶城就快到了。  
“好好看看，这是山哦！”王马小吉拉开袍子的一角，以让婴儿的视线更好地触及到模糊的风沙后的山脉。  
“看来南原的沙尘暴越来越严重了，我几乎要看到那一团风沙在跳舞了？”  
王马小吉眯起了眼睛，仔细打量着那团未知的“风沙”。  
“咦？”  
看情况不太对，王马小吉迅速把婴儿裹进袍子里，做好了突发状况的准备，但仍不停下马车，强行赶着受惊的马儿小心谨慎地前行着。  
那明显是一个活物，巨大的翅膀煽动着，将风沙都吹到一边去，正向着王马小吉的这边飞来。  
“啊哈哈，一点也不好笑啊，在红叶城周围出现危险这种事……红叶城的警备不是号称很严密的吗？”  
是恶魔？但是自从一千年前圣洁教颁布了各项针对危害人类的各种生物的屠杀令，应时势而生的就是圣洁教骑士和各种赏金猎人——而在五百年前，人类的活动就已经有保障了……  
“不听老人言，吃亏在眼前啊……早知道听那老先生的话了。”王马小吉弯下了腰，将婴儿护在怀里，但也神色凝重，若来者不善，该如何保护这个弱小的生命还真是个严重的问题，然而，即便如此……  
“我绝对会让你活下去的啦，传说中的邪恶总统王马小吉这么说了，就绝对没有问题！”  
两百米……一百米……越来越近……  
紧紧盯着那团黑影的王马小吉不禁为之一怔。  
那竟然是一条龙。  
要知道，早在五百年前，“最后一条龙被圣洁教骑士斩杀”就标志着人类进入了能保障自己活动不受其他生物侵扰的新世纪——至少圣洁教是如此宣称的。  
当然，这还不是最令人惊讶的，最令人惊讶的是这条龙上还挂着一个……人？  
“这是什么事……”王马小吉仔细的盯着那条龙以及那个摇摇欲坠的人看，“公主和恶龙？”  
下面的人一头金黄色中长发，身着华丽的礼服裙子，虽然还隔得很远，但她一身贵气逼人的打扮很是亮眼。  
那条龙气势汹汹地越过群山，俯冲着向着平原进发，却在最后越过一个小山丘的时候似乎没把握好高度，突然被山丘撞到了。  
王马小吉：“……”  
这条龙可能脑子不太好。  
别的不说，不会飞行的龙，他还是第一次见。  
龙拍打着翅膀，挣扎着想保持重心，却反而把自己的后足拍落下来，一个踉跄从四五十米的山丘上滚落了下来。  
马儿自然早就吓得不敢上前，王马小吉嫌它麻烦，干脆解开了车轭，任由这匹尚未认清主人的马儿向后溜走了。  
“可恶啊……”王马小吉郁闷地想道，“莫非真要我拉着一辆马车到红叶城吗？”  
那个老头也就算了，没想到强盗说的话也将成真。  
眼前的龙本想站起来，但是四肢一点也不协调，反而又滚了两滚，径直落在了马车前，身体距离王马小吉不到五米，狭长的脖颈将一颗头转了过来，看向眼前的事物。  
王马小吉微微一愣。  
背上的双翼遮云蔽日，龙身呈青黑色，澄黄色的龙眼似乎十分迷茫。  
“喂……不会……吧……”  
就在这时一个急切的女声传了过来：“等一下，等一下！请不要伤害它。”  
那个先前挂在龙脚上的少女终于跌跌撞撞地从山丘上下来了。  
“哈？！太过分了吧！这么大一条龙在你面前你还叫着让我不要伤害它？到底是谁会伤害谁啊！”王马小吉挥舞着拳头抗议道。  
“啊，真是的……解释起来也不是很麻烦但是我也不知道为什么会发生这样的事……”少女皱着眉头揉了揉被擦伤的手臂，指着满眼茫然的龙说道，“这本来是一个人，突然变成了一条龙而已。”  
“咦？你这样说很奇怪诶！”王马小吉双手背在脑后，歪着头笑道，“你认识他多久了？怎么知道他是不是本来就是龙呢？”  
“诶……诶，这，”少女刚将头发上的沙子掸走，听到这种话不禁动作一顿，“他……他应该就是人类吧……”  
“呢嘻嘻，所以你也不确定是吗？”  
“唔……我是看见他碰到一个水晶球之后变成了龙的，也许那个水晶球上有什么魔法……”  
“关于物品的附加魔法和屏障魔法带来的改变都是短期效果的，毕竟魔力得用在维持魔法持续的时间而不是魔法的效果上。”  
“嗯？啊……这样吗，你……是魔法师？”  
“不是哦！我只是懂得比较多罢了！”王马小吉放松了下来，指着龙说道，“那么真是可喜可贺！魔法似乎消退了一点呢！不觉得它的神智越来越清楚了吗？”  
诚然，那条巨龙缩着爪子伏在一边，像个乖巧的孩子。  
“啊！确实如此呢，刚开始的时候感觉很是混乱，在身躯越变越大的时候就撞开墙壁准备飞走了……唉……这下怎么回去比较好……”少女似乎也放松下来，不过叹了一口气之后又开始考虑接下来的事。  
“多亏了你们，我把我的马儿也赶跑啦！可要负起责任也把我带到红叶城哦？对了，我是王马小吉，一个清理者。”  
“嗯，我叫赤松枫，这条龙呢，叫做最原终一……”赤松枫介绍完之后顿了一顿，转过头微笑着对巨龙说道，“那么！最原君，正好你还没变回去，要不你把我们拉回红叶城吧！”  
澄黄色的龙眼显露着迟疑，最后它还是用尾巴勾住了板车，努力地迈着四肢不协调的腿向着红叶城的方向走着。  
“哇哇哇——赤松酱真是太天才了！我好久不坐龙车了这个感觉真是太怀念了！”  
“诶……？嗯……等等，好久？”赤松枫一撩过长的裙子跳上板车，一边用疑惑而警戒地眼光看着王马小吉。  
“啊，骗你的，我还是第一次坐龙车呢，太兴奋了所以不由得说了个谎。”  
“哈，哈，哈，这样啊，王马君真是一个有个性的人呢……”  
“唔？因为是邪恶的总统所以才会有个性吧？不瞒你说，别看我现在只是一个清理者，但是掌管着世界的黑暗面哦！”  
“啊，这样啊，这样啊，那王马君还真是厉害……”赤松枫明显已经心不在焉，处理起了衣服上的沙尘。  
“唉，赤松酱真是一个不懂风趣的人啊，如果是最原酱的话就会一直保持注意力了呢！”说着王马小吉笑着看向前面的巨龙，“你说对吧？最原酱！”

“毫无疑问这个魔法球只是有着一个历史观测的作用。”  
一群魔法师经过讨论之后得出了结论。  
百田解斗眨了眨眼睛：“所以……？”  
“所以最原大学士也许就是一个化形者，说到底，你真的了解最原终一吗？”白银纺单手托上下巴，担心地望着百田解斗。  
“不可能，我……！”百田解斗的气势再也提不上来。  
“机械师百田解斗，你是最原终一随行团的一员吧？你是和他一起从北方平原南下的吗？”一个官员上前一步，询问道。  
“不……我和终一是在中部平原认识的，那个时候加入的随行团……因为终一说如果跟着他们的话，肯定会路过黄金城。”  
“也就是说，是最原终一邀请你进入随行团的？”  
“可恶……确实是这样……我知道你想说什么，我或许对于终一的过去一点也不了解，但是我相信终一不会去选择成为化形者！”  
“百田君，成为化形者也没有那么不好，”白银纺打断了他们的对话，平和又坚定地说着，“最原大学士不一定是自己成为化形者，也可能是小时候被迫成为化形者的，毕竟作为一个私生子，很容易沦为家族的试验品吧？没关系的，圣洁教会接受心向希望的化形者。”  
百田解斗越听越头大：“等等，等等，怎么说的终一已经被确定是化形者了？喂，那边的魔法师们！真的没有终一是化形者以外的解释了吗？”  
一群魔法师正聚在一起叽叽呱呱地讨论着，听到此言不禁面面相觑，然后一个年轻的魔法师站了出来，说道：“魔法拥有着复杂的体系，高阶魔法之上又有着超阶魔法，而超阶魔法之上又有着被称为神之力量的传说魔法，光是拥有着数十层基础魔法叠加的高阶魔法就很难检测出来了，那么百层以上的超阶魔法定然拥有严密的反监测体系，常规魔法将难以产生反应。”  
百田解斗听得一愣一愣的，但是总算抓住了重点：“也就是说其实你们也不确定有没有把终一变成龙的魔法？！”  
“事实就是如此。”  
几个年老的魔法师欲言又止，最后，一开始发言的那个老魔法师站了出来：“话虽如此，但是如此精通魔法的魔法师为什么要在这个记录历史的水晶球上设下这样的魔法呢？”  
“万一真有这样的理由呢？”  
年轻的魔法师还想说什么，却被白银纺身边一个神职人员抬手打断了，众人的目光随即看到白银纺的身上。  
“诶？嗯……总，总之圣洁教是不会随意冤枉无辜的，不过我普通地比较在意，为什么你们那么看重今天的修改法呢？”  
现场沉默了，有些官员已经背过身去，而另一些都开始面部僵硬。  
白银纺四处看了看，有点不解：“那个……请问我问了什么很奇怪的问题吗？”  
百田解斗一个头两个大，赶紧随便拉过一个政府官员，小声地问：“我还是不明白，改一个宗教法，新立一个供百姓信仰的神明怎么就碍着圣洁教的事了？”  
“百田先生，你们专搞机械的人可能不太明白圣洁教……当年光明神被确立的时候，圣洁教那边的脸色就很不好了，所以才会发生‘神圣南征’这种事。”  
“那是什么……”  
“……总之，你只要明白圣洁教不喜欢除他们以外的其他宗教就行了……”  
“哈？为什么？”  
“哎呀……就是像他们讨厌你们机械师一样啦！”  
“你们在聊什么呢？”  
“没什么！”百田解斗迅一边速转过身立正站好，一边大声地回答道，“我们在想巡逻队为什么还没找到终一他们。”  
“唔？这好像也很重要……不过我们刚才不是在讨论宗教修改法的问题吗？到底是怎么回事？宗教修改法的内容到底是什么？”  
所有官员都如临大敌，顾左右而言他，白银纺疑惑的眼神随即看向了唯一呆在原地的百田解斗。  
躲无可躲，避无可避，退无可退。  
百田解斗用余光看了看红叶城平时温婉和煦的政府要员，虽然不太明白他们怎么就这个简单易懂的问题开始踢皮球了，但是也些许明白这个问题不能轻易回答。  
“啊哈哈……就是那个啊，赤松城主不是不在吗……所以签署这份文件就可能延后所以大家有点焦虑……”  
不擅长说谎的百田解斗浑身僵硬，最后还是说了自己知道的真实而非谎言。  
“这样啊……但我只是普通地想知道内容是什么，毕竟之前没有被告知呢。”  
百田解斗咬了咬牙：“就是那个嘛……赤松城主打算在红叶城……”  
他听到了背后传来的倒吸凉气的声音，但是已经晚了。  
于是百田解斗双眼一闭，径直说道：“……在红叶城确立舞蹈之神的神位。”  
现场沉默了一秒钟，马上就有官员过来救场：“那个……我们也不是故意瞒着圣洁教，只是想看看试推行的效果怎么样再向白银祭司请示……”  
明显就是空口说大话，宗教都批下来了怎么可能是试推行？如果随意撤掉某个神位那才是对红叶城八百年的信誉的侮辱。  
话虽如此，但是他已经想不到更好的措辞了，看着白银纺面无表情的脸，他几乎要看到下一次“神圣南征”的场景。  
圣洁教对异教徒的残忍，虽然在一次次仁爱的宣传中被淡化，但是只要有点知识的人，谁不知道圣洁教的雷霆手段？  
冷汗涔涔地沁出，自己话音未落，他几乎要当场腿软。  
“啊……这样啊，不过我只是一个普通的祭司，我也不能下判断呢……总之，先把赤松城主他们找回来吧？”  
“哦！你意外地是个好人嘛！”百田解斗听到这句话喜出望外，要不是身份限制，他几乎想给这个祭司一个大大的拥抱，“这么多句话，就这句还像个人话！”  
“什么嘛……我也很担心失踪的人呀？要是事情能顺利就好了，”白银纺左右看看，问道，“侍卫长在哪里？现在有他们的情况吗？”  
旁边的神职人员立刻站出来：“传侍卫长入厅，请各位魔法师出去吧。”  
红叶城的办事效率很高，侍卫长立马急匆匆地赶了进来——正是早晨在藏书塔外的守卫。  
“各位大人，很不幸地，我们的人中出了问题，”侍卫长顿了顿，似乎难以启齿，“唔……到现在……巡逻卫队都没有派遣出去……”

如果哪一天一觉醒来，发现自己变成了另一种生物，你会怎么办？  
直到今天早上，在最原终一十七年的人生内，他从来没有考虑过这个问题。  
而眼下，竟已日渐西沉。  
“诶？请我照顾一下这个小婴儿？但是我没有照顾过孩子啦……话说这个婴儿是从哪里来的？”  
“呢嘻嘻，路上捡的。”  
虽说自己是因为吓跑了这个清理者的马儿所以被迫当了拉车的……  
但这都是什么事啊！！！  
最原终一已经记不得他在水晶球内看到了什么，他只记得一阵头痛，然后便失去了意识，等回过神来时，无论是对六肢的控制，还是四肢着地时过于宽大的步距，都让他感觉十分不适应。  
还好现在已经好了很多，他感觉到尾巴上的重量，步伐平稳地向着红叶城所在的谷底北上。  
直到他听到身后的人说：“不过啊，按照赤松酱所说的，最原酱已经变成龙超过五个小时了吧？”  
心里一紧。  
“诶？嗯……有什么问题吗？”  
“不是啦，我就是在想啊，变成龙这么厉害的化形魔法，怎么会持续这么久呢？这是需要多大的魔力啊！”  
“那……一般拥有这种效果的魔法会持续多久呢？”  
“因为设在某个物体上用作防御措施的话，要不就是一举击杀来访者，要不就是将来访者通过某种手段固定住然后触发警报，抓住来访者，变成龙是什么情况呢？这么一想好像有点好笑吧？”  
诶？？诶？？？？！  
“这样啊……”  
什么“这样啊”！总感觉卷入了什么不好的事情中啊！  
“在最原酱之前有人碰过那个水晶球吗？”  
肯定没有吧……  
“有哦，搬运和打扫什么的都有在做。”  
诶？？诶？？？？？？诶——！没听说过啊！  
“哦……那为什么偏偏最原酱变成龙了呢？该不会是……”  
等一等啊！  
最原终一停了下来，松开尾巴回过头望向坐在板车上聊天的二人。  
“如果本来就是龙的话，就会变不回去了吧？”只见王马小吉晃着脑袋，嬉笑地说出了不得了的话。  
“诶？最原君，是这样吗？”  
前方的巨龙发出了一些呜咽——虽然最原终一想表达的意思是“我不知道啊”，但是却意外地某个搞事爱好者被带歪了。  
“真的是这样啊，可怜的赤松酱，被最原酱蒙在鼓里啦！”  
不是啦！！！  
“抱歉，最原君，没能早点发现你在隐瞒这件事，肯定很难以启齿吧？”  
不要在这种事上相信啊！  
“是啊是啊，说的没错，最原酱貌似在这一点上还是挺惨的。”  
喂！！！  
名为最原终一的龙不耐烦地摆了摆尾巴。  
“没关系，我们红叶城可是世界上最开放的城市，不用担心哦最原君！”  
巨龙收起尾巴，艰难地转过身，面朝他们。  
“你看，最原酱是因为接近红叶城而感到焦虑了！”  
巨龙发出了更多的低吼。  
“是哦，这样的话怎么办呢，突然让他进城也会引起恐慌的，需要一点准备时间吧？”  
“没关系哦？作为旅行多年的清理者，我也是知道一点旁门偏方的！”  
巨龙将整个头颅完全贴在了地面上。  
什么嘛！！！  
已经吐槽不动了……  
只见得王马小吉笑眯眯地跳下板车，跑到最原终一生无可恋的巨大头颅之前。  
“因为缺少了人的关怀，所以才会变成异类吧？既然如此，就让我来让最远酱变回来吧！”  
“诶？能这样子变回来吗？”  
说着，王马小吉做了一件很奇特的事，他将自己那宽大而破旧的长袍脱了下来，右手托着下摆，左手一抖，搭在了最原终一过于高大的头上。  
最原终一远超人类的嗅觉告诉他，这个味道很熟悉。  
仿佛一场悠久而混乱的梦境，其中的点点荧光令他不能自拔，一时间天旋地转，他伸出手去抓，又触及熟悉的体温。  
“有好好地握住呢，最原酱。”  
最原终一眨了眨眼睛，视线正常了。  
而他抓住了王马小吉的手——不知道为什么，他觉得就该这么做。  
从早上开始就不甚清晰的神智陡然回升，逻辑与自我一同回到体内，最原终一看清了，眼前人的笑容。  
仿佛眼睛里闪耀着星星，似曾相识，又模糊至极。  
“王马……君？”  
“欢迎回来，最原酱。”  
早春的太阳还是落得挺早，天边渐渐泛上红霞，被云层映照成了茜色的夕阳将光芒斜斜地打在山上、远处的白色城墙上以及两人的身上。  
“唔……但是这里距离红叶城还有一段距离，我们就要推着车过去了吧？”旁边的赤松枫问道。  
“不用啦，”王马小吉将目光从最原终一身上移走，随手一指，“你看，他们来接我们了。”  
远处传来声声马蹄，为首的正是百田解斗。  
“喂——终一！”  
白天终日风沙的南方平原只有入了夜才会消停，冷空气将沙尘沉降下来，而太阳还未完全落下，以歌舞为一绝的红叶城已经点上了灯火，开始了热闹的夜市。  
在他们离红叶城还有一段路的时候，就能听见城门边吟游诗人优美的歌声。  
“这唱的是什么呢？”王马小吉坐在由战马拉着的板车上，双手托着脸问。  
“啊，是旧神的故事，”赤松枫捋起额角的碎发，“最近我们红叶城的吟游诗人很喜欢发掘圣诚年代的诗歌呢！”  
板车悠悠地驶入红叶城，最原终一披着王马小吉那陈旧的宽大袍子，同其他人一样聆听着吟游诗人的优美歌喉，若有所思。  
“我无数次疲惫地倒下，又无数次地从冰冷泥泞的土地上爬起来，即使睁开眼时仍然看到这一片深不见底的黑暗。可是现在，我睁开眼时，能够看见近在咫尺的光……多么美妙呀，那份微小的光源一闪一闪，仿佛耳边的星星，但是看见它，我就会知道希望就在前方。”  
我还不能放弃……或者说，还好我没有放弃。

1700年，2月18日傍晚，红叶城城主赤松枫签署了《宗教修改法》，将西园寺日寄子设为舞者之神，受众为红叶城居民。此举大受红叶城居民的欢迎，进一步奠定了红叶城开放的态度，也代表了红叶城不忘初心的理念。  
“红叶城本来就是靠着歌舞发家致富的，所以七神中的音乐之神不能满足红叶城所有的民众信仰吧？”  
“是啊，九百年前迁往这座红叶城的竟然都是吟游诗人和舞女之辈，谁能想到红叶城竟然能发展到如今这个地步呢？”  
“不过这样做会不会像是在和圣洁教叫板呢？”  
百田解斗听着百姓的议论纷纷，与换好了衣服的最原终一在夜市上瞎逛，突然又想起了什么，便问最原终一道：“终一啊，‘神圣南征’是什么？”  
最原终一叹了一口气：“你想听历史的真相还是圣洁教的版本？”  
百田解斗挠了挠头：“……哈？”  
“在历史上——也就是说圣洁教所记录的历史上，对于神圣南征的定义是异种生物的讨伐，”最原终一顿了顿，有些避嫌地放低了声音，“实际上讨伐的对象是人。”  
“什么？！”  
“那个时候，距离今年正好是1200年整，也就是说，这是发生在500年的时候……至于原因，你可知道信仰光明神的那批人？”  
“光明神？在圣洁教的七神里面吗？”  
“……并不在……总之……圣洁教那时候不太承认光明神，于是在490年，光明教终于受不了圣洁教的排斥的态度，一众教徒宣布独立于圣洁教，成立光明教，一开始圣洁教高层那边就很不满了……光明教总部设在中部平原偏南的地方，教徒也是……你也知道圣城在北方，所以他们将这次讨伐异教徒的行动叫做‘神圣南征’。”  
“也就是说，圣洁教派了很多人在1200年前把光明教的人都屠杀至尽了？！”百田解斗的下巴都快要掉下来了，这下他知道为什么白天那个官员的脸色这么不好了。  
“不过那时候神迹还能显现在世上，所以似乎一些光明教的教徒被光明神引导去了另一个空间保护了起来，这一点已经无法考证，但可以确定的是，光明教至今仍然存在。”  
“等等，既然你都说了这流传于世的圣洁教的历史不是这么记载的，那你又是从哪里知道这些的呢？”  
“因为这里是红叶城啊，”最原终一郑重地转过头来，“一个月前的我也并不知道这些，现在想想，红叶城被誉为整片大陆上最开放的城市真的名不虚传，无论是学术研究还是经济，竟然都能做到第一……我想这也与红叶城本身的歌舞文化有关吧？毕竟在过去的七百年中，红叶城可是出了名的不爱争斗，这也是天下人为什么喜欢来红叶城的原因……”  
“唔，总之红叶城很棒就对了！但是啊，终一，看你的样子……是想一直留在红叶城吗？”  
最原终一眼神闪烁：“我……不会的……”  
但是他留恋地望着繁华的夜市，不像是在说实话。  
百田解斗径直问道：“终一，留下也没关系，大不了我以后回来看你，毕竟你也不想见到你的家族对吧？”  
“百田君……”  
“终有一天我要去到黄金城，”百田解斗望着璀璨的星空，眼神里充满了憧憬，“机械师的天堂……我总有一天会去那里学习世界上最先进的机械知识，这种机会其实是你给我的啊，终一，这一点我是不会忘的。”  
“那也多亏了赤松城主，并不是我的功劳，”最原终一摇了摇头，“是她愿意给我这个大学士的地位，让我在这里学习的。”  
“但是如果你不优秀，她怎么会放心给你这个职称呢？”  
最原终一抬起头略带惊讶地看着百田解斗。  
“身为男子汉！要对自己多一点自信！你可是我百田解斗认可的男人！所以你无论回不回去，都可以做出一番事业来。”  
“谢谢你，百田君……”最原终一腼腆地笑了笑，“我会回去的。”  
“回到哪里去啊？说家乡的话题请务必带我一个！虽然我的家乡已经没有啦！”  
高扬的尾音，意义不明的话语，突如其来的插话——  
“哦，终一，这个就是你说的把你变回人的那个清理者吗？”  
听到这话，王马小吉笑眯眯地伸出一只手：“初次见面，我叫王马小吉，第二身份是拥有着地下秘密结社的邪恶总统哦？”  
“啊？这，这样吗……”百田解斗伸出的手愣在半空，一时间进退不得。  
“呢嘻嘻，骗你的。”  
“喂！你这家伙……”  
“好了好了，百田君，”最原终一赶紧拉开百田解斗，然后转头看向王马小吉，“你的袍子我给放在市政厅那里了，还有，这个人叫做百田解斗，是个机械师，以及，唔……谢谢你，王马君。”  
“诶——”王马小吉失望地歪起了头，“我都做了这么多了，你只是一句谢谢吗？不能以身相许吗？”  
“玩笑也要适可而止啊……”  
“虽然我也想和最原酱好好相处，但是现在还是要去市政厅拿一下我的袍子啦，要是想我的话还请忍耐一下哦！”  
说着，王马小吉蹦蹦跳跳地向着市政厅前进了。  
“真是个奇怪的家伙，”百田解斗有些生气地嘟囔道，“好好说话就这么难吗？”  
“百田君，如果是你的话应该比较了解吧，火枪的伤口应该是什么样子的？”最原终一突然问了一句。  
“火枪吗？”百田解斗想了想，“首先会贯穿肉体吧，然后由于巨大的冲击力会把周围的组织结构震碎，形成一个喇叭形的空腔，就会造成大量失血……等等，你问这种杀伤性武器干什么？”  
“不，我只是问问。”最原终一想了想，还是决定缄口不言。

“诶，原来是人吗？”赤松枫一脸震惊地扶住了桌子。  
“倒不如说相信了我的谎话的赤松酱才不可理喻吧？那怎么看都是中了邪恶魔法的人类吧？”  
“啊——真是的，下次不可以说这种谎啊！还好我还没有和白银祭司见面。”  
“呢嘻嘻，抱歉啦，一时间太高兴了不由得多说了几个谎。”  
“总之我现在要处理白银祭司的事，”赤松枫由于刚才的签署仪式已经换好了干净的礼服，正在脱下手套，“我确实以为最远大学士的身份有不方便所以没有叫他来见祭司……啊啊，真是够了，这下怎么解释的好……”  
“冷静一下哦，赤松酱，”王马小吉笑嘻嘻地向前跨了一步，“你想啊，那个魔法这么奇特，说不定就不会留下痕迹，凭着魔法师那边一帮老顽固还指不定什么都检测不出来呢！”  
“喂，不许这么说红叶城的魔法协会，红叶城的分会是除了青城以外最强大的，我们可是拥有三位大魔法师在这里的！”  
“好~好~，这种事都无所谓啦，带上我吧？如果你想知道怎么对付那个祭司的话？”  
“真是的，听好了，我与你并不相识，所以说实话并不能、或者说并不想完全信任你，更何况……嗯……总之关于最原终一这次变成龙的事情我是一无所知的，我带你去的目的只是为了保证最原君他能在圣洁教面前不留下污点……”说着，赤松枫看着紧闭的大门——外面的走廊就通往会议室——白银纺所在的地方，“不，是绝对不能让圣洁教骑士察觉到。”  
“那么，我们就走吧？”  
圣洁教自从带领人民推翻帝国之后，各个城邦在圣洁教的管理下实行自治，而四十八祭司的力量终究抵不过拥有兵权的各大城主，于是在实行城邦自治的两百年后，圣洁教骑士一职横空出世，换句话说，圣洁教开始以武力介入各个城邦之中。之后，九百年过去了，圣洁教骑士牢牢地扎根于各大领土，代表着圣洁教至高无上的权威，令谁都不敢轻举妄动。在圣洁教骑士确立之前，都发生过“神圣南征”这种事……更不用说，圣洁教骑士的历史上还发生过“希望洗礼”和“神之威压”这种事……  
说是保护群众，其实根本就是一双掐住人民脖子的手。  
赤松枫一边雷厉风行地向前走着，一边面色沉重地想着。  
必须从圣洁教骑士的手中保护所有人……  
“祭司的名字叫做白银纺，是圣城神学院以优秀成绩毕业的最年轻的圣洁教徒……待会见了白银祭司，记得行礼，还有，不许叫她‘白银酱’！”  
“哇——赤松酱好了解我啊！不过我也不是不分场合的，放心啦！”  
两个神职人员给他们开了门，会议室内，白银纺正背对着他们，看着窗外。  
“白银祭司，”赤松枫微微低头行了个礼，“晚上好。”  
“赤松城主，”白银纺也微微颔首，“我这次主要是普通地想询问一下关于最原终一是否是化形者这件事。”  
旁边的神职人员清了清嗓子：“按照圣洁教法令地一百三十九条，化形者是意图与异种生物建立联系的人类，与龙、恶魔和凶兽一样，需要被彻底清除，而相关地区也将进行排查，以杜绝后患……”  
白银纺抬手打断了神职人员的背诵：“那个，总之，魔法师协会那边……”  
“魔法师协会那边没有确切的结论，”赤松枫轻轻撩了一下头发，端庄地说道，“圣洁教的深谋远虑和为广大群众考虑的心是我一直十分敬佩的，而就如白银祭司之前所说的，如果只是那个水晶球的魔法作祟，那就没必要大动干戈了。”  
“的确如此，不过也有必要讨论一下，最原终一与你出城后发生的事。”  
“所以我把他带了过来，”赤松枫稍以侧身，令王马小吉上前，“这是一个清理者，叫做王马小吉。”  
“初次见面，白银祭司，”王马小吉非常正式地行了一个标准的圣洁教鞠躬礼，“我是一个游行四方的清理者，在途经红叶城附近的时候发现了他们。”  
“这么说你看到了最原终一变回人类的样子？”  
“没错，我当时还被这条龙吓得不轻，毕竟龙这种生物已经好几个世纪没有出现过了。”  
“有没有发现什么异常？”  
“没有，那条龙在一阵烟雾后变回了最原终一。”  
白银纺看了看那个神职人员，然后又歪着头想了想后说道：“化形者的话，由于庞大的身体都是由原本的身体变化而成的，所以是会慢慢变形直到回到人体形状的吧？”  
赤松枫听到这话，身体一瞬间僵硬了一下，但是又不露痕迹地活动了开来，笑着说道：“当时的最原大学士变成龙后看上去神智很是不清明，看来就是魔法无疑了吧？”  
而神职人员则皱了皱眉头：“还是应该调出最原终一的档案来查看他十七年的生涯……”  
“不必了，最原大学士的话，我可以告诉你，”赤松枫侧过头看向那个神职人员，“一个月前，一队北方来到我们红叶城的圣城使者团在我们北部的山区遇到了危险，最原终一和百田解斗与大部队分离了，他们不知道使者团的情况，于是就在红叶城暂住了。”  
“那最原终一为什么不回圣城？反而在红叶城成为了大学士，而且最原终一在使者团中的地位也有待……”  
白银纺推了推眼镜，打断了神职人员的话语：“总之就是普通的圣城子民呢，我们圣城之下的人民是绝不会出现化形者的。”  
“是啊是啊，”赤松枫露出了一个灿烂的微笑，“而且最原大学士是否留在红叶城也是他自己的决定，与化形者无关。”  
“嗯嗯，我也觉得那个人不像是化形者呢，化形者都要让自己与其他生物的骨头融合，他那么瘦弱，不像是那种狠角色。”王马小吉也附和道。  
“清理者为杜绝绝望热作出的贡献圣洁教绝不会忽视，”白银纺以一个标准的官腔结束了这次的讨论，“请以后继续这么做，这样的话，相信未来也会充满希望吧。”  
神职人员本来还想说什么，听到自家祭司这么说了，便垂首不言了。  
“祭司要回去了吧，南原昼夜温差很大，请祭司注意保暖。”  
“嗯，我会的，谢谢赤松城主好意。”说罢，白银纺便带着神职人员走了。  
“哒”  
随着会议室的门被合上，赤松枫一脸郑重地转过了身，看向王马小吉。  
“嗯？怎么了嘛？”王马小吉回到了轻松愉快的样子，将双手被在脑后随意地问道。  
“化形者……是慢慢变回人形的……这是怎么回事？”  
“怎么回事……也就是说明最原酱不是化形者啊？”  
“你说谎！我明明亲眼看见……”赤松枫显得有些激动，声音提高了八度。  
“赤松酱也对我隐瞒了什么吧？这样一来我们不就抵消了？”  
“你啊——”赤松枫深吸了一口气，掐了掐眉心缓解了一下满腔的不安和怒气，“你可只是一介清理者，而我是一城之主！”  
“啊咧？明明赤松酱平时一直不摆城主架子的呢？所以这不是真心话吧？”王马小吉说着，又瞬间回到了严肃的状态，“安心吧，这是我和最原酱之间的事，这件事情请不要让第三个人知道……不过我保证，最原酱他既不是化形者，也不会再变成龙了。”  
“你认识……最原终一？”  
“认识啊，不过也是很久之前的事了……嘛，也不算多，一千年前吧？”  
赤松枫又好气又好笑：“在这种事情上到底有什么好开玩笑的啊？”  
“暴露了？好吧，不愧是赤松酱呢！我都想给你颁发一个‘最了解王马小吉’的奖章了！不过……这件事你还是让它翻篇的好了，你看见的只是最原终一在一阵烟雾中变回了人，知道吗？”  
“知、道、吗？”赤松枫双手叉腰，明明气消了一半，但还是装作很生气的样子，“你要是在其他城邦，这么对城主说话是要被拖出去斩了的！”  
“呢嘻嘻，所以只能欺负赤松酱啦？好啦好啦，不要生气啦，这样吧，如果我猜中了你的心思，你就别生气了好不好？”  
“哦？你想怎么猜？”  
“唔……赤松酱待会要去见一个人！”  
“！你怎么会……”  
“而且那个人大家都很熟悉哦！”  
“你知道了？！”赤松枫看起来真的很是惊讶，一时间确实忘记了刚才的气。  
“不可思议！那个人竟然是白银酱呢！”  
“不会吧……”赤松枫不由得倒退半步，失声叫道，“你偷听过我们的谈话！？”  
“哎呀，赤松酱糊涂啦！我今天才到达红叶城呢不是吗？”王马小吉继续笑嘻嘻地说道，“其实很简单哦？赤松酱之前说的是‘决不让圣洁教骑士察觉到’吧？一般人应该也会把祭司也归为圣洁教骑士一类的吧？而赤松酱那个时候竟然不是在想着针对白银酱，却绕过了祭司去提防骑士……而白银酱身为祭司，要做好万全的打算，可她竟然不带着魔法师协会的人过来作证，看来你们是要联手骗过圣洁教教徒和所有下属吧？呀——其实这也只是一个猜测，赤松酱刚刚的反应才是应证了我的想法的呢！”  
理论和逻辑步步紧逼，赤松枫终究是败下阵来：“……啊，真是的，我甘拜下风……好啦好啦，就如同你所说的，事实就是如此……这件事目前就你一个人知道哦？唔……要不你也一起吧？”  
“这是我的荣幸。”王马小吉总算半开着玩笑放低了一回姿态。  
赤松枫走到会议室的一角，拨弄了一下之后，只见旁边放着观赏性植物的墙壁转了半个面，露出一条通道来。  
“这后面是……藏书塔？”王马小吉探出头看了看窗外，确定了通道通往的方向。  
“准确的说，是藏书塔的地下室，或者，供能室。”  
“原来如此……我说为什么别人的物品或者书籍都要放在不通风的地方防止氧化，贵城竟然修了一座高塔放置……所以是魔法吗？”  
“供能室使用一块巨大的青钢作为能源，用风元素的魔法保护着书籍和各种古代遗物。”  
“青钢……？”  
“咦，你竟然不知道青钢吗？”赤松枫走在潮湿的通道内，听到这话惊讶地回了个头，不想昂贵的高跟鞋就在这瞬间打了一个滑，赤松枫一个踉跄，还好王马小吉拉了她一把。  
“南原也只有这个通道会这么潮湿了吧？毕竟红叶城地处谷地，这里又是地下，赤松酱可要小心点。”  
“谢谢，”赤松枫清理了一下沾上潮湿沙土的礼服裙摆，又有些犹豫地开口，“你的手……”  
“一点小伤口而已，不用担心，比起这个，还是先告诉一下我青钢的事吧？”  
“好吧，青钢产自青城，是世界上唯一能进行大规模附魔的合成金属，你想啊，由于物品中的魔法很容易消散——啊，当然，只是将魔法施展在物品上还是可以的，我的意思是能够保存魔法的物品，一般都需要花数位魔法师很多心血才能做出来吧？而青钢就可以。”  
“也就是说，青钢的生产很容易而且能储存魔法？”王马小吉一边说着，一边好奇地睁大了眼睛。  
“没错，所以青钢的生产由青城一手掌控，三百年来从不外传……我们到了。”  
“诶——”王马小吉若有所思，最终还是将后半句吞回了肚子里，要看赤松枫要打开了门，他眼疾手快一把抓住了她的手腕。  
“不要说最原酱的事。”声音虽轻，语气坚定得仿佛一道命令，一时间赤松枫有一种错觉，好像对方才是一城之主，不禁小小地惊了一下。  
“我，我知道了啦，放手啊。”赤松枫同样小声地回答了，然后挣开了对方的手，打开了门。  
“赤松！”迎面而上的是一道白色而热情的身影，却在马上就要拥抱上来时停下了，只见白银纺惊讶地后退两步，“他怎么在这儿？”  
“白银，他看穿了我们的关系！”赤松枫一见到到白银纺，就仿佛放下了一身的担子，笑容也自然了很多，“不过白银也有很多疑惑吧，所以我还是把他带来了。”  
“嘛……怎么说呢，真是普通地大胆呢……不过，不过我可担心你了！之前还在想着怎么和总部解释红叶城新神的问题，转眼你就被最原大学士变成龙带走了！”  
“其实准确地说是我本来想拉住越变越……不是，本想拉住变成龙的最原君，结果被带着走了……啊哈哈……”  
“怎么可以做这么危险的事，真是令人难以置信！你还记得你是一个城主吗！再说了，人怎么可能拉的住龙啊！”  
“诶嘿嘿……总之宗教修改也进行得很顺利，你旁边的那个人也没有起疑心吧？”  
“嗯，是瞒过了他们，”白银纺想了想，又转向王马小吉，“南原的绝望热还好吧？因为怕被圣洁教骑士发现我一点都不敢出去。”  
“还好哦？只是小范围传播，因为圣洁教几乎都不管南原所以死掉的人很少呢！”王马小吉脸上笑嘻嘻，说出来的话却充满了尖刺。  
“喂！王马君！”赤松枫表达了不满，“又不是白银的错！”  
“好了，没关系啦，虽然我只是一个普通的祭司，但祭司也是圣洁教的一种代表，我也知道圣洁教的一些做法，”白银纺略表歉意，“南原对于圣洁教来说还是太远了，没有驻点的话，最多只能派遣人到红叶城而已……至于圣洁教骑士的‘希望洗礼’我只能阻止一分是一分了。”  
“诶——原来白银酱这么忧国忧民啊，我还以为圣城神学院毕业的都是只会崇拜七神的书呆子呢！”  
“啊……这就要说到圣城的权贵斗争了……不过我也因为没办法赢过他们所以才会来到红叶城的……好了不说这个了，既然清理者在这里，那我也想要普通地了解一下关于红叶城绝望热处理设施的问题。”  
“焚烧点设在城外的下风口，完全没问题；使用的火确实有好好在用魔法加持着，这也没有问题；有专人进行魔法养护，也完全没有问题；最后是从特殊通道回城的时候，有人会对板车进行清洗，”王马小吉拌着手指条理清晰地说明了情况，“总之清理者从进去到出来，能能完美地和绝望热隔离开来——说实话，红叶城这方面做的真的很好，怪不得人口流动这么大却没有出过绝望热大规模扩散的事呢！”  
“呃？唔……谢谢夸奖……虽然关于焚烧炉建设这一块从我爷爷那时候开始就建设好了……”  
“太好了……总之我看到清理者的时候还心里一咯噔，想着会不会又有事了，据我们联络员报告说似乎北方有小规模的绝望热爆发。”白银纺微扶脸庞，担心地说道。  
“看来绝望热在我们这里是没有问题了的，其实我还是比较担心立新神这个历史遗留问题……”  
“我比较好奇，民间对于成立新神到底有什么看法呢？你知道吗？王马君？”  
“哦哦！红叶城的民众在这一方面真是相当有远见呢！所以，为什么你们没能想到这一层呢？”王马小吉收回了正经，有变成了那个咄咄逼人的挑刺者，“圣洁教都对异教徒的态度这么明显了，为什么红叶城还敢成立新神呢？”  
“虽然我也觉得普通地有些大胆，该不会被本部针对……”  
“我们红叶城的开放可不是靠着口头流传的，所谓的开放，就是要按照大家的意志来实行一系列的政策，并且不断地吸收新的文化，接受新的习惯——毕竟在这个世界上每个人的想法都是不一样的，我们所能做的只是尽可能接受并且尊重，而不是把信仰的体系框定死了。另一方面，从红叶城的风土人情来看，光是七神之中的音乐之神完全不能满足人民的信仰需求，红叶城是凭借歌舞起家的，自然不能少了舞蹈这一尤为重要的因素，”说着，赤松枫看了看白银纺，“我并不是否定圣洁教的七神体系，而是说，我们在尊重圣洁教的基础之上，也希望得到圣洁教对等的尊重。”  
白银纺听罢，微微仰头作出了思考的样子，赤松枫知道这个时候不便打扰，便问王马小吉：“王马君如果方便的话，可不可以多帮我留意一下百姓的……”  
“欸——很麻烦欸？”王马小吉半歪着头，一脸不情愿，夸张地几乎要洋溢出来，“赤松酱又不给我好处，不过要是赤松酱给我安排住处的话……”  
听到这话的赤松枫再次气不打一处来，本想甩他一句“你自己想办法啦！”但是又想了想他现下已经算是一员自己人，只好气呼呼地道：“好好好！市政厅的来宾居所你随便选！”  
“谢谢赤松酱，虽然你不帮这个忙我也会帮你的，呀——毕竟像赤松酱这么不无聊的人，可是很少见了呢！不过劝你还是收敛一点吧，赤松酱这样的人，很容易被杀哦？”  
“你真是——知不知道有些玩笑是不能开的啊！”  
“我知道了，”此时的白银纺突然冷不丁地插话进来，“其实舞蹈之神只会在红叶城被广为供奉吧，圣洁教那边我会解决的，赤松就放心地这么跟百姓说吧。”  
“太好了！谢谢你！白银！这样我就可以放作地举行音乐会了！”听到这个话，赤松枫心里的大石头总算落了地，一时间也不去计较王马小吉的事了。  
“欸——音乐会吗……好期待呀！赤松酱果然是个不无聊的人呢！”  
“那么今天也已经很晚了，要不事情就先这样吧？”白银纺提议道。  
“嗯，该去睡了，明天还有一堆事呢……至于王马君，既然我都说了，那就带你去居所吧。”  
“好哇！但是记住了一定要让我挑房间哦！毕竟是赤松酱亲口答应的哦！”王马小吉说罢，转头打量了一下房间内的巨大铁块，便也跟着二人离去了。  
是夜，风平浪静，可总像是要孕育着什么狂风暴雨的静谧云层。

最原终一感觉很是头疼。  
他一向有晨起的习惯——原本迎接新的一天的应该是清爽的早晨，可是现下里他身上竟然压着一个重物，压得他胸闷。  
然后他睁眼看到了熟睡的王马作吉。  
“！！！！！”  
那一瞬间，他差点没有跳起来。  
冷静，最原终一，冷静，王马小吉应该只是太累了走错了房间。  
最原终一这么对自己说，然后慢慢地把王马小吉从自己身上挪开。  
对方熟睡着，暗紫色的头发被压得凌乱，两只手自然地蜷缩着，姿势乖巧得仿佛婴儿。  
好，成功了，果然是很累了的。  
最原终一蹑手蹑脚地下了床，回头望了一眼熟睡的某人，又蹑手蹑脚地回到床边……  
小心翼翼地翻开了王马小吉的右手。  
掌心是一个刚结痂的伤口，触目惊心——表层的皮肤以一个点为中心呈爆炸式向外全部翻开，严重到让人难以想象伤口当初的样子，如若不是现在已经算是结了痂，最原终一几乎要怀疑伤口深可见骨。  
这种伤口的成因到底是什么？  
最原终一无声地叹了一口气，心事重重地将被子给王马小吉掩好，便悄无声息地离开了房间——当然由于心有所想，他自然也没有注意到王马小吉在关门的时候睁开了眼睛。  
“啊~啊~看来身体的强韧度还是不够呢……”王马小吉在最原终一走后便径直坐了起来，盯着掌心的伤口若有所思。  
是啦，连赤松酱都能察觉到的程度，最原酱怎么可能注意不到。  
反观最原终一这边，怀抱着对未知的探索性思考，一路到了中庭，连赤松枫叫他他都没有反应。  
中庭是一个供人休憩的场所，中间是几块空地，边上有着石桌石凳，四周布满花草，在干巴巴的南原可算是很不得了的地方了  
“最原君！”赤松枫按住了最原终一的双肩，总算把他从自己的思考中拉回来。  
“啊！抱歉，刚才在想事情所以没……”  
“你没事就好，我还以为你又要出什么事了呢，”赤松枫长吁一口气，“既然没什么事我们就开始练剑吧！”  
“好，今天也麻烦你了，赤松桑。”  
“啊，对了，今天我可是搞到了一把好剑。”说着，赤松枫从旁边的桌子上捡起一把佩剑，隔着半米丢给了最原终一，最原终一差点没有反应过来，勉强接住，随即发现了不同。  
“欸？这把剑……好轻啊？”  
“没错，这是昨天早上一个商团路过红叶城的时候送给我的礼物，我想了想它还是更适合你，因为我最喜欢用我父亲的佩剑了，还不想换。”  
最原终一抽出长剑，只见剑身设计得简约又大气，入手完全没有挥舞起来的压力。  
“这把剑设计得就很轻巧，还使用了青钢作为材料，所以以后再上面可以随意附魔了，唯一的一个缺点是……”赤松枫顿了顿，似乎有点难以启齿，“这把剑因为是送给我的，所以严格意义上来说是一把女式剑。”  
“欸？是这样吗？这么一说……总感觉很适合赤松桑呢……真的可以吗？毕竟是一把这么好的剑？”  
“没关系啦！我也想在对面的的角度试一下这把剑的情况呢！”说着，赤松枫做出了预备的姿势，“而且，剑的设计也非常适合南原的水舞剑法，说不定最原君使用了之后就会对水舞剑法更加地熟练哦！”  
最原终一有些无奈地笑了笑，还是举起剑作好了准备。  
对于赤松枫，他是尊敬又感激的。  
不仅让他以大学士的身份居住在红叶城，在他需要的时候甚至主动提出教他剑法。  
水舞剑法，是南原的特产，更是红叶城的特产，这里的人民从舞蹈之中提炼出来一套轻盈而又极具技巧的剑法，舞剑者挥舞起长剑时灵活又柔软，仿佛涓涓细流渗透进去，突破敌人的防线。  
赤松枫是这么说的：“还好你来了红叶城，最原君的话，一定很适合水舞剑法。”  
最原终一确实很上手——虽然原本作为文职的他不太相信自己可以成功，不想一个月下来他已经小有模样了。  
“准备好了吗，那我——”  
“赤松城主！”  
临到当头，一个声音打断了两人的比试。  
只见一个侍卫急匆匆地跑过来，在赤松枫耳边说了几句话，最原终一便知道今早练不成了。  
“抱歉啊最原君！我有事先走了！明天音乐会开幕式有我的钢琴独奏哦！我自己都很期待呢！”  
“啊，慢……走……已经走掉了……”  
她永远是这样，充满活力。  
最原终一走到一边坐下，撑着桌子，抬起头看着早晨清澈的天空，心想：有着这样的城主的话，想必红叶城会一直维持着如此开放的民风存续下去吧？  
“呜欸——”  
“呜啊啊啊啊——”  
视野被巨大的鬼脸占领，最原终一正出神想着事，猝不及防被吓了一跳。  
会做这种事的人当然只有王马小吉。  
“嗯？连我的气息都感觉不到吗，亏你还是个练家子！”王马小吉大喇喇地坐在了石桌子上，“难道还是在想离开的赤松酱吗？”  
没有。  
但是眼神却不由自主地回避：“你来干什么？”  
甚至答非所问。  
最原终一发现自己不擅长对付醒着的王马小吉。  
“真是令人失落！明明它有这——么大呢！”王马小吉举起了怀中的婴儿，“赤松酱把她放在城里的育婴堂拜托专人照顾了，我去了一趟把她拿回来了哦！”  
“欸？你带一个婴儿出来干什么？”  
“散步！”  
“……咳咳，总之，育婴堂很远吧？”最原终一问出来之后才惊觉，育婴堂确实距离来宾居所相当的远，王马小吉是何时完成一趟来回的？  
“最原酱，钢琴是什么？”  
突如其来的转移话题让他有些莫名的熟悉，虽然被打断的思路在叫嚣着不满，但是他还是接了下来。  
“唔？”  
“嗨呀，你没有听错，就是钢琴啦！我在问你那是什么！”  
“钢琴是一种乐器……王马君想了解多少？”  
“全部，从它的诞生到现在的情况。”  
“唔……也就是近两百年的事，反正你知道这种东西都是黄金城产出的……”  
“好——我知道了，谢谢最原酱！”  
“欸？不想继续听钢琴的事了吗？”  
“咦？最原酱不是讲清楚了吗？剩下的你也不知道了吧？到时候看实物就行了。”  
“好……”说的也是。  
“那……既然赤松酱不见了，就由我来帮最原酱练剑吧！”  
“你会水舞剑法？”  
“怎么不会？”王马小吉放下婴儿，随手折了一根灌木的枝丫，笑嘻嘻道，“不就是用树枝打人的剑法吗？”  
“……我回去了。”  
“诶诶诶欸——！最原酱别走啊！别走嘛呜哇哇哇哇哇——”  
更糟糕的是，旁边的婴儿竟然开始笑了，这两个的组合真是诡异至极。  
这下最原终一也不知道该如何是好，手足无措地站在一边，有些无奈地迁就道：“好，好，那，那你教我吧？”  
“呢嘻嘻，早这么说该多好。”王马小吉一抬头一抹泪，笑容灿烂得哪像哭过的人。  
“王马君……”最原终一见到此情此景也回过神来，觉得自己是被骗了，正准备生气。  
“最原酱随意地攻过来吧？”王马小吉举起了树枝。  
“你真的打算用树枝啊……”  
“嘿嘿，最原酱学艺不精啊，你还记得水舞剑法的核心——碰到重剑的应对方式吗？”  
“顺流而上，以力打力，”最原终一说着，顿时摸到了一点门路。  
轻巧的长剑遇见重剑时的劣势主要有二：攻击范围的不足以及力量质量上的弱势——后者指的就是很容易被折断。  
王马小吉也许真的很会水舞剑法。  
“那我上了。”最原终一也再次做好准备姿势，屏气凝神。  
“我赢了的话，最原酱得听我的话哦？”  
“说什么呢。”最原终一微微一笑，随即身形一动。  
对方手持脆弱的树枝，肯定回想趁着自己攻击的时候顺着剑的方向隔开，然后借力而上，这样的话，只需要让他先攻击就行了。  
最原终一的身手不算灵活，却敢吃苦肯练习，所以对于剑的熟练程度在同年龄层次的人之中已经很好了，一上来他就别过身体，斜刺上去，这个动作看似攻击，其实随时都可以改成防御的动作。  
王马小吉果然顺着剑势上来了，刚一看到最原终一就想转攻为守，可是王马小吉的树枝快得仿佛灵蛇一般，一根笔直的短枝几乎要甩开一朵花，柔柔弱弱地贴了上来，凌厉之势不可小觑——还好最原终一反应够快，识破了这种旋转技法的缺陷，还未变为防守的长剑稍一倾斜，竟直接准备扫一个弧度达到横劈树枝的结果。  
剑身已经触及脆弱的树枝，树枝将应声而断——本该如此。  
可是他低估了王马小吉的技巧性。  
剑还未弧至横劈的角度，王马小吉一抖树枝，竟直接迎上去，让树枝斜着被截开，而就在这电光石火之际，那半截树枝像活着一样，直冲最原终一的肩膀而去——  
“好疼……”  
最原终一捂着肩膀，退后两步，心里不禁有些泄气——王马小吉竟然只用了一招，就让他输了。  
“是树枝的功劳哦？呀——说起来我也算是作弊了。”  
“嗯，我知道，是因为我的剑劈砍造成的力将这一段树枝卷成了弧度，所以它才会弯向我，”最原终一看着断在地上的树枝，自言自语地出了神，“可是，这不是剑法啊。”  
倒像是孤注一掷——水舞剑法里可没有这种教法。  
“这样吗？”王马小吉看了看还茱手中的半截树枝，眼神愣了愣，又马上掩饰了起来，一下子坐在了石凳子上，随手扔掉了树枝，“算了算了，不过你的剑倒是一把好剑呢。”  
“我也觉得，这是赤松桑送给我的……虽然是一把女式的。”  
“呜诶？！最原酱真是一个娘炮！”  
“……总之，王马君巧妙地利用了树枝的特点呢，不能算是作弊，如果按照这个思路想下去的话……剑也有剑的特点，只是没必要断……你干什么？！”  
“没什么，只是觉得最原酱的眼睛好好看哦！”  
太，太近了！  
王马小吉此时距离最原终一只有两指的距离，是说着说着突然凑上来的，连呼吸都近在咫尺的一个亲昵的距离。  
心情要说怎么形容的话……看到那对隐含着笑意的双眸，不知为何会安心下来。  
“最原酱的眼睛这么好看，早知道在你变成龙的时候多看一会了。”  
最原终一涨红了脸，两只手都不知道往哪儿放。  
“啊……啊……谢谢……”  
“真——失望，”王马小吉突然就离了开来，嘟着嘴一脸失望，“都说了不要说谢谢啦，有诚意的话就以身相许哦？”  
“……开玩笑也请适可而止。”  
“不愧是最原酱，很敏锐哦？不过最原酱有没有想过，你是怎么变成龙的呢？”  
说实话，一想到这个问题最原终一的头就很疼，记忆在上了藏书塔顶楼之后就发生了断裂，等到能控制自己巨大的身躯时，他已经带着赤松枫飞在空中了。  
“不是……那个水晶球的魔法吗？”最原终一小心翼翼地问。  
“最原酱不想再去看看吗？那个水晶球。”  
王马小吉的脸上露出了难得的思考状态，连带着最原终一也安静下来，回想起了在那记忆断裂之前的细节。  
“说的也是呢……一直逃避问题也不是办法。”  
最原终一隐约知道一些围绕他的争论，至于是不是化形者，他自己也不清楚。  
最好的方法是去检查那个水晶球，虽然可能已经没有用了——最好是没有用了，因为证明那只是一个魔法——对特定人群有效的魔法。  
“耶！向着藏书塔！冲啊！反正最原酱练剑也累了吧，做个书呆子休息一下吧！”  
也得查一查化形者的相关资料才行。  
“不过在那之前，”最原终一把剑插入剑鞘，“王马君得和我一起把剑还到武器库才行。”  
“呜呜呜哇哇——”  
“不行，得收拾。”  
天很蓝，南原的早晨还没有那么多沙尘的时候，红叶城这一块地方是最清爽的。  
鸟儿高高地飞起了，就像红叶城充满朝气的每一天，新生的嫩芽钻出石板街的缝隙。  
最原终一带着吵闹的王马小吉，一边被他缠着说各种风土人情一边前往了藏书塔。  
“……所以说藏书塔与其是在建立一个图书馆，还不如是在建立一个学者的象征……”  
“很多大城邦都会去供奉七神中的一个神，红叶城供奉的是音乐之神，主要神位就设在藏书塔的一楼正中心……”  
“我们要去看的水晶球也是红叶城的宝物之一，它记载了一些从红叶城建城至今的历史，由风元素魔法制成的悬浮魔法托举与藏书塔顶层……”  
“青城坐落于中部山地的一座高山上，半山腰的地方，去到那里是很不容易的。”  
中庭的外侧，有一朵小小的檀香花迎风绽开了娇嫩的淡黄，却不知日渐高升会带来沙尘暴的危险。  
最原终一在打开藏书塔的门之前，不曾体会过绝望。  
红色的血液触目惊心，躺在血泊中的人是谁？  
不想去想，不想去看。  
最原终一看了看身边的王马小吉，后者的脸上确实充满着震惊，近距离的观察甚至能看清他紧缩的瞳孔。  
为什么呢？为什么会发生这种事。  
谁也不知道。  
破碎的神祇雕像，掉在一边的水晶球，高耸而中空的藏书塔，一切的一切，似乎都要张牙舞爪地扑上来。  
浑浑噩噩之中，最原终一发现自己已经走到了血泊之中。  
“我自己都很期待哦！”  
可惜，触手之处只是冰凉的肉体。  
花落了，风沙滚滚而至。


End file.
